A technique for managing the power consumption of electronic devices involves the use of Integrated Circuits (ICs) that have multiple power domains. Generally speaking, each power domain allows a circuit block within the IC to use a different amount of power than other circuit blocks. For example, the use of power domains may enable one or more circuit blocks to receive different amounts of power depending upon the device's mode of operation, which can change over time.
In some cases, different power domains may be separated by one or more power switches or the like. For example, when a circuit block within a given power domain is turned on, a corresponding switch may allow that circuit to draw electrical current from a power source.